Ultrasonic waves may be used for touch location detection on a solid surface. For example, ultrasonic signals are transmitted through a medium of the touch detection surface and a disturbance of the transmitted ultrasonic signal caused by a touch input on the touch detection surface is detected (e.g., by a receiver attached to the touch input medium) to determine a location of the touch input. However, the transmitted ultrasonic signals become reflected off edges, boundaries, or other discontinuities in the touch input medium through which the ultrasonic signals travel. Much like the multipath problem experienced by wireless communications systems, these reflections will be sensed by the receiver on the touch input medium and can interfere with detection of the desired ultrasonic signal disturbed by the touch input. Typically, signal filters and other signal processing may be utilized to reduce the effects of the reflections. However, the computation required to compensate for these reflections may consume too much computation resources. Therefore, there exists a need for a more efficient way to reduce reflections.